Your One and Only Pleasure
by Perfectlyflawedxo
Summary: House/Chase one shot. Takes place after "Cursed". House breaks the news to Chase, who has news of his own. Blah.


Chase sat alone, thinking. His father had just left, but he felt something was up. Fuck it, he thought, I don't want to worry about him. He was about to make his third drink when he heard a knock on the door. He wasn't planning on opening it, but it sounded urgent. It was House.

"Do you know your father left?" Chase sighed. When will everyone leave it alone? He rolled his eyes and walked away. House didn't wait for an invitation and walked in behind him.

"I didn't come here to harass you."

"Then why are you here? To ask me if we made up? It's none of your business." Chase's accent becoming more prominent. House couldn't meet Chase's eye now. It was unusual for House to act this way, so Chase become suspicious.

"House, why are you here?" he asked again.

"Your father is dying." Anything Chase wanted to say was lost. It felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He put his drink down and walked to the couch.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you. Ethics and all that good stuff. Figured since he is your dad, I would let you know." Chase didn't reply. He didn't even look up. House began to feel uncomfortable. Then, quietly, he whispered "I'm sorry."

"He was here this whole time, and he didn't even tell me." he let out a little laugh and shook his head. It was quiet again until Chase took his cup and threw it against the wall. House watched the alcohol run across the wall and drip to the floor. He sat down next to Chase, whose whole body shook of anger and sadness. He kept asking "Why didn't he tell me?" over and over again, like a broken record. House didn't know what to do, but Chase looked so vulnerable, it was slightly arousing to House. Slowly, he reached his arm across and wrapped it around Chase, who fell into and literally cried on his shoulder. If he didn't hear about Wilson's late night encounters with Chase, House wouldn't of done any of his. It's not that House was taking advantage of the situation, not in his eyes anyway. He did care about Chase, in a way.

"It'll be okay." House whispered. Without thinking, he lowered his head and kissed Chase lightly on the top of the head. Chase looked up and slightly smiled. How was it possible for someone to look so damn good while crying? House watched the tears fall down Chase's face. He looked so innocent. He wiped Chase's tears and held his face in his hands for a while. Slowly but gently, their faces met, and they kissed. It was both gentle and desperate. House now saw what Wilson always saw in him.

"I love you." Chase spoke into the kiss. House was sure he was only saying it because of the news.

"I always have. Please House."

"But...Wilson...I thought-"

"No. I used him to get to you. Make you jealous. Did it work?" House looked around, and when he looked at Chase again, he was smirking.

"Okay. You got me." House smiled back at him. He didn't think it was possible to love someone, but he was willing to try.

"I need you House. Please. Give it to me."

"What? What do you want?"

"I want it all. Right now." It had been a while since House had had sex, but it seemed like he still had it in him. Ignoring the slight pain in his leg, House gave Chase everything. Every move Chase did turned House on even more, if it was possible. When Chase was down on his knees, giving House what was possibly the best blowjob ever, he tangled his fingered in Chase's hair, mumbling words of nonsense. His grip became tighter as he reached his climax.

"I never knew you had that in you." Chase remarked as they were laying in bed together.

"Funny. I was just about to say the same thing about you." House sat up a little and proclaimed "This needs to happen more often." Chase agreed and kissed House. House got up and went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Did he deserve Chase's love? Was he capable of loving Chase the way Chase should be loved? He couldn't even say the word "love" out loud. He sighed and chanted the the phrase "I love you" until he was sure he was ready. Even as he walked down the hall, he was still saying it quietly to himself. When he returned to the bedroom, Chase was laying down, facing the wall. It wasn't until House sat down on the bed that realized Chase was now sleeping.

"Damn that kid." House laughed silently to himself. Oh well, he could still say it.

"I love you."

"I know." House was confused. He was supposed to be sleeping! Chase turned to face him, eyes still half shut, he smiled and reached out for House. He laid down next to Chase and wrapped his arms around him. This is where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. He loved this boy, and he loved House back. House had never felt this before, but he liked it. He smiled as he fell asleep, and waiting for it to happen again forever.


End file.
